Never Felt This Way About Anyone
by UnspokenWhispers
Summary: Alec is too proud to admit when hes hurt. Until a mission goes wrong and theres only one person who can help: Magnus Bane.
1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fan fiction on and I hope you guys like it! I will update regularly and feel free to give me suggestions or feedback at any time!


	2. I Don’t Know What You’re Talking About

**Chapter 1: I Don't Know What You're Talking About**

Alec had always been proud and unwilling to let himself get too close to anyone. One day, that all changed. One day: he met Magnus Bane. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that went crazy around the warlock, but he was never any good at hiding things from Jace. When they arrived back at the Institute, Jace pulled Alec aside and gave him the look he gave when he wanted an explanation.

"What?" asked Alec quietly, trying to remain straight faced.

"You like him.." said Jace quietly, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Who?" asked Alec with mock confusion, trying to control his emotions.

"Magnus.. Don't try to deny it.." said Jace proudly, a smirk crossing his face.

"What? No I don't.." said Alec loudly, attracting the attention of Isabelle.

"I mean, he said you were pretty.." said Jace with a wink, giving Alec a small nudge. "Even though, he was totally looking at me.."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're irresistible.." said Alec with a smirk, heading off towards the training room.

"Jace, what are you teasing him about?" asked Isabelle quietly, noticing Jace's smirk.

"Magnus.." said Jace cheekily, his eyes glinting.

"Again?" asked Isabelle with a chuckle, shaking her head slightly.

"He did tell him he was pretty.." said Jace with another smirk, heading towards the training room with Isabelle.

"He is my brother, of course he's pretty.." said Isabelle with a wink, brushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Still talking about Magnus? Are you sure you don't have a crush on him, Jace?" asked Alec loudly, putting down his bow.

"He wishes I did.. Remember, my one true love remains myself.." said Jace smugly, checking his reflection in a nearby window.

"Is that because no one else wants to date you?" asked Alec cheekily, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"Oh yeah, come here and say that, Lightwood.." said Jace loudly, heading over to the training mats.

Alec walked over to Jace and dropped into a fighting stance, Jace doing the same. The Parabatai began throwing punches at each other, ducking and weaving to avoid being hit. A few minutes later, Clary headed into the room, Magnus close behind. Alec was momentarily distracted and Jace took the opportunity to take Alec's legs out from under him, causing him to hit the ground hard. Alec got to his feet quickly, but was quite dazed from the fall.

"Alexander, are you okay?" asked Magnus quietly, putting a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little dazed.. I'll be fine in a few minutes.." said Alec quietly, not making eye contact with the warlock.

"What brings you here, Magnus?" asked Isabelle quietly, causing Magnus to take his hand off her brother's shoulder.

"Warlocks have been going missing and there's been some demon attacks on mundanes.." said Magnus quietly, looking towards the floor.

"Do you think Valentine is behind the disappearances?" asked Alec quietly, still not making eye contact with Magnus.

"I have no doubt that he is.." said Magnus angrily, his natural eyes starting to glow through.

"We'll find them, Magnus.. I promise.." said Alec gently, finally making eye contact.

"But first, we'll deal with the demons attacking mundanes.." said Jace loudly, throwing Alec his bow.

"The latest attack was behind Pandemonium.." said Magnus quietly, gaining a nod from Jace. "I'll head back to my place, let me know if you need me.." said Magnus quietly, heading from the room.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Jace loudly, gaining nods from everyone.

Clary, Jace, Alec and Isabelle headed towards Pandemonium to deal with the demon attacks. At first there was no sign of demon activity but nothing was ever that easy. What they weren't anticipating was rogue shadowhunters that had sided with Valentine coming out of the shadows to attack them.

"Alec, move!" yelled Jace desperately, watching in horror as one of the rogue shadowhunters pulled a seraph blade on Alec.

Alec turned to face his attacker and was met with a seraph blade to the side, the world fading to black around him.


End file.
